User blog:Rob Tick/deadmau5 vs Skrillex (PILOT) - EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POP CULTURE
Yeah boys. Random RT battle out of nowhere. So this was an idea stemmed by the recent overuse of dat boi, Joker, and a lot of other popular characters, so I said to myself, "Fuck it, why not make a popular character series?" I had this idea by asking one of my friends while I was in the cafeteria one day who I should have battle each other, and he just said to have a musician. Anyway, this features Canadian DJ and owner of mau5trap records, deadmau5, versus American DJ, songwriter, and owner of OWSLA, Skrillex, to find out who's the better EDM musician and the true man ahead of the game. Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POP CULTURE DEADMAU5 ''' '''VS SKRILLEX BEGIN deadmau5: I'm already dead, you look like a little sewer rat! You followed Hubbard? Well I'm about to Scientolog-ate your ass! You played from last and got first, but you still can't get Skrill-sex, The only reason I let you co-produce is because you're the best that I could get! I'm out smoking cigarettes, while you eat cheese on the street! Your little Twipz will catch my fist while, like your hair, you will be beat! I'm the kind of man to think that you'd actually release Voltage, You're the bane of old men, and a rerun of MORTEN! You're dead to me, like your mother Son, I'm not sorry for your loss, I'll Warp you to the Big Hunt, I'm the motherfucking boss! Just leave, we've had enough Marilyn Mansons already, Just like your turntable, I keep my cock locked and ready! Skrillex: You share your last name with a racist, think I'm Breakin' A Sweat? There Won't Be Coffee, there'll be rap attacks, I'll win I bet! I've never hid my face, why don't you show the whole world, Why you hide as Halcyon, but can't attract a single girl? Get Scraped! Your Unspecial Effects just try to bore me. Your celebrity endorsement is as cringy as your family! This attack? It's a trap! I'm just waiting for crap To come out of your mouth. Oh, that was when you rapped! I can see your defeat, like we all saw your crush! Though that little helmet we can all see you blush! Unlike Disney, you and me can't coexist in goodwill! Always remember this bitch, computers and my raps Skrill! deadmau5: Wise words from a mama's boy who talks shit about Diplo! Jack, who Ü talking to? I got the rapping style, bro! Skrillex: I've had too much issues with lawsuits and shit, Now I have to cut this kid up, like he did that rat bitch? deadmau5: You haven't seen my worst yet, you've been bested by MTV! Both: Time has proven that you are a ripoff of me!!!! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU---''' Skrillex: Wait! This argument is far from done, And about that shit, actually no one has won! deadmau5: It's time to resign, like you did your band contract! I obviously came equipped with the best battle raps! (HA!) '''---DECIDE! EPIC RAP R-R-R-R RAP BATTLES OF POP CULTURE! Who Won deadmau5 Skrillex Category:Blog posts